Por una Fantasía
by MidoriUP
Summary: Pansy descubre que Draco sale con la protagonista de sus fantasías, Hermione. Pansy Parkinson en su constante observación hacia la nueva pareja descubre que no es la única disgustada por dicha relación, los celos de Harry Potter son bastante obvios para la Slytherin. Pero uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere y Pansy será consciente de ello.
1. Dramione

**Por una Fantasía**

 **N/A:** Bueno gente aquí les traigo una historia que ciertamente me costó un poquito pero gracias a Merlín logre escribirla.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi Amigo Invisible Tiene Fantasías" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" en

Este es el primer reto en el que participo así que espero les guste.

Dedicado a mi amiga invisible, la señorita **Seremoon** , espero mis historias bajo sus peticiones llenen o superen sus expectativas.

 **Disclaimer:** como todos saben esto pertenece a J.K Rowling, todos disfrutamos de su trabajo. Yo solo tomo prestado los personajes para construir una historia y compartirla con ustedes. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Slash, femlash, lemon, drama, vocabulario fuerte y posible Occ (lucho contra eso).

En esta historia no existe Voldemort ni la guerra contra el amado Lord oscuro.

 **Capítulos:** 1/3

 **Resumen:** Pansy descubre que Draco sale con la protagonista de sus fantasías, Hermione. Pansy Parkinson en su constante observación hacia la nueva pareja descubre que no es la única disgustada por dicha relación, los celos de Harry Potter son bastante obvios para la Slytherin. Pero uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere y Pansy será consciente de ello.

 **Dramione**

Sus manos se paseaban por mi torso desnudo, me estremecía con cada caricia. En sus ojos brillaba la lujuria. De su boca salía silenciosos suspiros que chocaban contra mi piel. Ella llevaba sus manos hasta mis caderas. Deslizaba sus índices en el interior de mis bragas y lentamente comenzaba a bajarlas. Me perdía en su mirada. Lentamente terminaba de desnudarme besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba descubierta. Contenía la respiración cuando la última prenda cayó en algún lugar de la habitación. Hermione regresó a mi rostro y me sonrió coqueta. Sin poder resistirlo la atraje y la besé con desesperación. Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo pero cuando un dedo travieso comenzó a deslizarse por mi vagina tocando cierto punto que me enloquecía me estremecí y me aferré a ella. Grité de placer al sentir que sus pechos tocaban los míos. Separé mis labios y dejé que Hermione me besara con pasión.

―Mas… quiero más ―dije en medio del beso. No pude evitar sentir vergüenza al escuchar lo débil que salió mi voz.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Me preguntó Hermione con voz risueña. Ella quería qué le rogara.

―Te quiero a ti… Hermione. Más fuerte ―dije contra sus labios.

―Pansy… me gustas ―Al escuchar esas palabras el orgasmo me golpeó vergonzosamente rápido.

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, no quería que Hermione me mirara así.

―No te cubras… acabas de demostrarme cuanto me deseas… Pansy ―Las palabras fueron perdiendo volumen a medida que Hermione bajaba por mi torso.

Hermione besaba y lamia mis pechos. Grité extasiada cuando mordió mi pezón izquierdo pero aun así la miré algo enojada. Su mirada hambrienta logró que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Hermione siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi abdomen, deslizó su sedosa lengua hasta llegar a mi ombligo. La miré expectante, sabía que seguiría bajando.

―Abre las piernas para mí ―susurró. Obedecí la petición llevando mis piernas a mi torso. Quede expuesta, débil, vulnerable; pero aun así estaba excitada y ansiosa por lo que venía a continuación.

Cuando sentí la lengua de Hermione deslizándose de arriba abajo por toda mi intimida dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo eran indescriptibles. Los sonidos obscenos que inundaban la habitación para mí no eran más que una hermosa melodía. Los sonidos de humedad que se escuchaban en la habitación me llevaban a la locura. Escuchar los gemidos de placer que brotaban de mi garganta me sorprendió pero no pude evitarlo. La lengua de Hermione entraba poco a poco en mí. Sentía como poco a poco mi cuerpo se embriaga de placer. El éxtasis estaba cerca, sentía como iba recorriendo mi cuerpo, me correría nuevamente.

―¡Pansy! ―gritó Millicent en el oído de la mencionada que despertó sobresaltada, sonrojada y confundida.

―¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó confundida Pansy mirando a su alrededor.

―Muy graciosa. Apresurate, llegaremos tarde a pociones. ―dijo Daphne―. ¿Quién hace los horarios? Por más que Snape nos favorezca, verlo en pociones los lunes a primera hora es un castigo muy cruel.

―Para empeorar, es una clase compartida con los "Gryffintontos" ―agregó Millicent.

Pansy miraba sus sabanas con odio. "Un sueño, un jodido sueño. ¿Acaso el universo me odia?". Pensó la pelinegra.

―¡Pansy reacciona, muévete a arreglarte! ―gritó nuevamente Millicent―. Si sigues así te arrastrare a clases en pijama.

Pansy reaccionó y salió disparada al baño. Mientras se duchaba y limpiaba su cuerpo descubrió, con pesar, que estaba mojada y no precisamente por el agua. "Maldición, porque me odia este universo". Pensó la chica mientras se daba topes en la cabeza contra las baldosas del baño.

―¡Pansy nos adelantaremos! Suerte al llegar tarde a clases ―gritó Daphne al otro lado de la puerta junto a Millicent quienes ya estaban cansadas de esperar a Pansy.

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó Pansy apresurando su ducha.

Pansy llegó a pociones esa mañana, apenas, a tiempo. Se sentó junto a Theodore detrás de Draco y Blaise. Miró alrededor buscando a la protagonista de sus fantasías y la encontró riñendo a sus amigos por no prestar atención. Pansy negó, Hermione no cambiaría pero a pesar de ser tan intensa con los estudios no dejaba de gustarle a Pansy.

La chica miró al frente para disimular que no prestaba atención. Snape explicaba no-sé-qué-cosa de algunos ingredientes que no podían juntarse en ciertas pociones. La Slytherin arrugó el entrecejo. Pansy creía que si Snape hiciese sus clases más dinámicas los estudiantes prestarían más atención. "¿Qué idioteces pienso? ¿Snape haciendo sus clases más dinámicas? Qué más puedo pensar ¿Draco saliendo con Hermione? Imposibilidades, solo imposibilidades." Pensó la chica mirando aburrida al frente.

Pansy miró sus uñas buscando algo con que entretenerse pero la voz de Snape regañando a Longbottom logró sacarle una risita maliciosa. Miró con burla a Neville y sonrió prepotente. Pero cuando Pansy se fijó en Hermione, vio que la castaña la miraba desaprobatoriamente y con algo de rencor. Toda burla se borró de la cara de Pansy. La Slytherin desvió la mirada y se concentró en su poción (que no recordaba cuando Snape había ordenado preparar, suerte para Pansy que su compañero era Theo), detestaba que Hermione la mirase de aquella manera.

Pansy diariamente pensaba que el universo la detestaba. Pero cuando descubrió que se había enamorado de Hermione comprendió que el universo no la detestaba si no que la odiaba a muerte.

"Si tan solo dejase los prejuicios a un lado y mandase al demonio a todos los que se atreverían a juzgarme podría intentar salir con Hermione… pero que estupideces pienso. Hermione jamás aceptaría salir con un Slytherin" pensó Pansy recogiendo sus cosas para el cambio de clases.

―¿En qué piensas tanto? ―preguntó Blaise que llegó junto a ella.

―En idioteces ― respondió la chica.

―Y la traducción de eso es… detesto estar enamorada de Granger ―dijo con burla el de tez oscura.

―Odio que entiendas todo lo que digo.

―¡Claro que no!, te encanta que alguien en este infierno de colegio te entienda. No pongas esa cara de incredulidad cariño, soy tu mejor amigo. Sí, yo. Draco no es tu mejor amigo, soy yo. Sé que es lo que te gusta y que es lo que aborreces, Pansy querida. Además tú mejor que nadie entiende mi problema, que es parecido al tuyo.

Pansy miró mal a Blaise pero inevitablemente sonrió.

―Tú no tienes ningún problema, tu Weasley está hasta la medula por ti.

―Pero sientes el mismo miedo que yo. No puedo ir diciendo al mundo que salgo con un Gryffindor, aunque me encetaría déjame decirte ―admitió Blaise―. Mi consuelo es que el también siente lo mismo.

―Pero al menos tu Gryffindor es sangre pura, es un factor por el que tus padres no se guindaran. En cambio, Hermione aparte de ser una Gryffindor, es nacida de _muggles_ ; mis padres no me dejaran en paz.

―Vamos Pansy, si tú decides salir con un troll es tu decisión, eso no tienen por qué afectarle a tus padres ―dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño.

―Cariño cuando apliques tus sabios consejos y reveles a la humanidad que sales con Ron-pobretón-Weasley te permitiré reñirme todo lo que se te antoje.

―¡Sabes que detesto que le digas así!

―Lo digo de cariño.

―Pansy ―dijo en tono de advertencia el moreno.

―Está bien, está bien. Lo siento ¿contento?

―Gracias. Pero tienes razón. Debo pensar un poco antes de hablar. Decirte todo esto es algo hipócrita de mi parte.

―No te preocupes Blaise, cuando tú y yo decidamos enfrentar a nuestros padres y revelarnos contra sus ideales estaremos listos para afrontar las consecuencias, pero por ahora solo debemos ir a encantamientos.

―Tienes razón.

―Siempre la tengo, nunca lo olvides.

El día pasó normal para Pansy, se burló de algunos Hufflepuff, consiguió que Gryffindor perdiera algunos puntos, miró anhelante a Hermione, platicó con sus amigos y le pidió ayuda a Theo con su tarea. Nada fuera de lo común.

Pansy caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts para ir al gran comedor cuando una escena inesperada se presentó ante sus ojos.

Miró en silencio a la pareja besarse, alejó las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Inevitablemente la furia la llenó. Pansy maldijo la hora en que se burló del universo y pensó que _eso_ sucedería.

―¿Qué estás haciendo Draco? ―preguntó Pansy con un tono peligroso.

Draco dejó de besar a su acompañante y miró a Pansy algo sorprendido.

―¿Qué no es obvio? ―preguntó con algo de burla en la voz.

―No te hagas el gracioso ¿Por qué besas a Granger? ―preguntó realmente dolida la Slytherin.

―Acaso no sabes que los novios se besan ―preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo.

Pansy no dijo nada, solo quedo ahí, mirando sorprendida a Draco y a Hermione. La palabra "novios" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente "Esto tiene que ser un broma, maldito universo. A Draco no debería gustarle… él me dijo… él sabe que a mi…". Pensaba confundida Pansy.

―Eres de lo peor ―susurró Pansy.

―¿Soy de lo peor por dejar de ser un cobarde? ―preguntó con una ceja alzada el rubio.

―Eres un maldito traidor ―gritó la chica.

Hermione miró sorprendida a Pansy, pero frunció el ceño pensando que se refería a Draco como traidor por salir con una sangre sucia.

Antes de salir corriendo Pansy miró con odio a Draco.

"Pensé que Draco era mi amigo, es un maldito traidor" pensaba la chica mientras corría por los pasillos para llegar a las mazmorras. "No sé qué me duele más. La traición de Draco o el hecho de que jama estaré con Hermione".

Pansy llegó a las mazmorras y corrió hacia su habitación. Miró alrededor y la furia se apoderó de ella, comenzó a romper cosas. Dejó que su magia fluyera y el descontrol se apoderase de ella.

Blaise abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con la habitación destrozada. Pansy estaba en medio de la habitación, de rodillas, despeinada, con la ropa desarreglada. Pansy apretaba los puños, mordida su labio inferior y tenía el ceño fruncido. Para Blaise los ojos vidriosos no pasaron desapercibidos, su amiga estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Blaise se sentó junto a su amiga y suavemente le abrazó.

―¿Cómo supiste? ―preguntó el chico.

―Los vi besándose en un pasillo cuando iba al gran comedor ¿tu cómo te enteraste? ―preguntó Pansy aun reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

―Entraron tomados de la mano al gran comedor. Se armó un revuelo. Ron estaba discutiendo con Granger. Tenías que verlo, pensé que atacaría a Draco pero se fue totalmente contra Granger pero ella siguió firme junto a Draco. Granger incluso abofeteó a Ron. Todos se congelaron. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Potter se levantó y tomó a Ron de la mano le susurró algo al oído y luego miró a Hermione. Fue un silencio incomodo el que hubo entre esos dos. Potter le dijo que ojalá fuese muy feliz. Pansy, la magia de Potter era peligrosa; nunca había sentido miedo de él pero en ese momento todo fue… fue sorprendente. Los Gryffindor no atacaron a Draco, todos se fueron contra Granger. Es muy confuso.

Pansy se separó del abrazo de su amigo y lo miró.

―¿Por qué no fuiste con tu novio?

―¿Y dejarte sola? ¿Por qué clase de amigo me tomas? Él debe estar siendo apaciguado por Potter. Conozco lo suficiente a mi novio para saber cuándo acercármele y cuándo no. Creeme que en este momento prefiero que sea Potter el que sufra.

―¿No tienes curiosidad del por qué Weasley se fue contra Granger y no contra Draco? cualquiera pensaría que es Draco el culpable, que está manipulando a Granger con algún hechizo oscuro. Qué se yo, a esos Gryffindor siempre se les ocurren cosas muy absurdas.

Blaise miró detenidamente a Pansy, percatándose de que ya no era Hermione sino que volvía a ser Granger.

―Ya me lo dirá, pero sé que eso es algo entre sus amigos Gryffindor. Si Ron cree que debo saberlo me contará. Pero ahora solo me preocupas tú.

―¿Crees que Draco la ame? ¿Crees que no le importo traicionarme?

Blaise miró en silencio a Pansy por un momento. Suspiró y finalmente dijo:

―No pienses en ello. Ahora solo debemos acomodar este cuarto antes de que lleguen las demás.

Pansy asintió.

A la mañana siguiente, Pansy decidió alejarse por un tiempo de Draco. "Aunque me haya traicionado quiero saber sus razones aunque nadie lo crea de mí, Draco es mi amigo y Granger la chica que me gusta. Si ambos son felices juntos desgraciadamente debo aceptarlo... a quien intento engañar, cuando me entere los destripare lentamente… ¡Arrgh! no puedo hacer eso, pero tampoco puedo aceptarlo de buenas y primeras, mucho menos sabiendo que Draco sabía que me gustaba Granger" Pansy detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que de frente venia la "fabulosa" nueva pareja.

―Pansy ―saludó Draco.

―Malfoy, Granger ―contesto a secas la Slytherin. Miró con odio a Draco, quiso transmitirle todos sus sentimientos al rubio en esa mirada.

Pansy creyó ver dolor en la platinada mirada de Draco, pero fue tan fugaz que creyó imaginarlo.

El silencio incomodo les rodeo. Hermione apretó los labios en una fina línea.

―Draco, creo que te dejare a solas con Pansy. Tienen mucho de qué hablar ―Hermione se paró de puntitas y beso a Draco en los labios logrando que Pansy sintiera nauseas.

―Fue difícil pero mis padres la han aceptado. ―dijo Draco una vez solos.

Pansy apretó los puños―. Bien por ti.

―Tal vez Blaise así se llene de valor y admita que sale con ese Weasley ¿No crees?

Pansy miró furiosa a Draco―. Más te vale, Malfoy, que mantengas tu bocota cerrada. No importa si a mí me traicionas pero pon en peligro el secreto de Blaise y olvidare que tú y yo fuimos amigos.

―¿Fuimos? ―preguntó algo sorprendido el rubio por la referencia en pasado.

―Sí, fuimos. Por qué por el momento no creo poder verte como amigo.

―Pansy…

―¡Pansy nada Draco!, tu sabias muy bien mis sentimientos.

Draco apretó los puños―. ¿Me odias por ser más valiente qué tú?

Pansy miró a Draco y relajó la postura―. ¿Así le llaman ahora a la traición? ¿Ser valiente?

―Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte.

―Explicar que Draco ¿Qué te enamoraste de la misma persona que yo? ¿Qué no tuviste las pelotas de decirme de frente que te gustaba? Es muy bajo lo que has hecho, hubiese preferido que me escupieras la verdad en la cara a que me enterase cuando ya estabas con ella. Draco, eso no se les hace a los amigos. Si me fueses dicho de frente que ella te gustaba y te estaba dando una oportunidad tal vez lo que siento en este momento no fuese decepción y desprecio hacia ti.

Draco miró a otro lado ―. Lo lamento Pansy, pero no pude evitarlo.

Pansy miró sorprendida a Draco y la furia que sentía aumento.

―¿Qué? ¿No pudiste evitarlo? ¡Acaso puedes ser más despreciable! ¡Sabias que ella me gustaba!

Draco miró dolido a la chica.

―Pues yo le amo, tu solo la quieres por una jodida fantasía. ¡Despierta Pansy! ¡Madura!

Pansy miró indignada al rubio.

―¿¡Que sabes tú de mis sentimientos!?

―No sé qué sientes pero te conozco. Una vez que tuvieses lo que deseabas la hubieras dejado de lado.

―¡Draco! ¡tú no sabes eso!

―Blaise me entenderá…

—¡No te excuses con él! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Largate! ¡Largate!

―Sí, será lo mejor ―Draco se alejó de la Slytherin.

Pansy no miró a Draco alejarse. La traición y la perdida era algo realmente doloroso en especial si es por alguien que alguna vez consideraste un hermano. Las escusas le dolieron. Él jamas la comprendió, jamás lo haría. Ya no había oportunidad.

 **N/A:** Gracias a mi amiga **Salome** que me ayudo a ver los errores que se me habían pasado por alto.

Si hay uno por ahí _sorry_ , fue sin querer queriendo.

Espero señorita **Seremoon** que la primera petición le este gustando.

 **Se despide MidoriUP**


	2. Más de un celoso

**Por una Fantasía**

 **N/A:** Segundo capitulo. KSAJDBKASBF espero les guste.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi Amigo Invisible Tiene Fantasías" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" en

Este es el primer reto en el que participo así que espero les guste.

Dedicado a mi amiga invisible, la señorita **Seremoon** , espero mis historias bajo tus peticiones llenen o superen tus expectativas.

 **Disclaimer:** como todos saben esto pertenece a J.K Rowling, todos disfrutamos de su trabajo. Yo solo tomo prestado los personajes para construir una historia y compartirla con ustedes. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Slash, femlash, lemon, drama, vocabulario fuerte y posible Occ (lucho contra eso).

En esta historia no existe Voldemort ni la guerra contra el amado Lord oscuro.

 **Capítulos:** 2/3

 **Resumen:** Pansy descubre que Draco sale con la protagonista de sus fantasías, Hermione. Pansy Parkinson en su constante observación hacia la nueva pareja descubre que no es la única disgustada por dicha relación, los celos de Harry Potter son bastante obvios para la Slytherin. Pero uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere y Pansy será consciente de ello.

 _Más de un Celoso_

Pasaban los días y el enojo de Pansy poco a poco se convertía en tristeza. Pero lo que aliviaba el dolor de Pansy era ver a su amigo Blaise abrazar posesivamente a Ron-pobretón-Weasley frente a todo Hogwarts. Blaise había seguido el ejemplo de Draco y había enfrentado a sus padres. Ahora Blaise y Ron podían estar tranquilos con su relación.

Pansy miró a todos los estudiantes, al parecer el shock principal de que Draco y Hermione estaban en una relación había pasado. Algunas personas aún mostraban su desacuerdo pero ya no estaban tan reacios como en un principio.

Entre los pocos disgustados por la relación había alguien que destacaba. Harry Potter miraba con rencor a la nueva pareja, pero lo que más sorprendía a Pansy es que ese sentimiento negativo iba dirigido a Hermione.

"Así que Blaise tenía razón, la mayoría del desprecio en Gryffindor es hacia Granger… pero ¿Por qué?" pensaba la pelinegra observando detenidamente la mesa de los leones descubriendo otro detalle "ese desprecio es de parte de los Gryffindor más cercanos a Potter. Qué ocultan Gryffintontos, qué ocultan" pensó Pansy.

El moreno abandonó el gran comedor y Pansy decidió encararlo. Descubriría la razón de tanto rencor.

Siguió al moreno y cuando vio que se dirigía a un sector poco transitado decidió acorralarlo. Empujó al moreno para que terminasen en un pasillo oculto pero la sorpresa de Pansy fue grande cuando ella fue la que terminó en el suelo mirando a Potter quien le apuntaba con su varita.

―¿Quieres matarme? ―preguntó con burla la chica.

―Tú eres la que quiere morir ¿Por qué me llegas así de la nada? ―preguntó Harry tendiéndole la mano a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Pansy miró la mano de Harry y con una sonrisa la acepto. ― ¿Por qué tan amable Potter?

―Solo levantate y callate Parkinson.

―Amanecimos sensibles hoy.

―¿Qué quieres Parkinson?

―Quiero saber por qué tanto odio hacia Granger, no es normal. Cualquiera pensaría que tu odio es hacia Draco, pero a mí no me engañas.

Harry permaneció en silencio y desvió la mirada.

―Eso no es tu problema, que tu estés de acuerdo con Malfoy no quiere decir que yo lo esté con Hermione.

―Quien dice que estoy de acuerdo con esta relación. La odio.

Harry miró sorprendido a la chica frente a él.

―¿Por qué la odias? ―preguntó Harry.

―¿Por qué la odias tú? ―Contra-atacó Pansy―. No le diré a nadie Potter.

―¿Quién lo asegura?

―Aunque no lo creas no soy una chismosa ―Harry miró sorprendido a Pansy―. No me mires así Potter, es verdad no soy una chismosa.

Después de vacilar unos minutos Harry derrotado miró a Pansy. Esperaba que decirle sus razones no le hiciese daño a nadie.

―Está bien te contare… conociendo tú lado perverso sé que no me dejaras en paz hasta que te diga.

―Eso es correcto, Potter.

Harry se sentó en el suelo y Pansy lo miró con asombro―. En el suelo Potter ¿en serio?

―Sí Parkinson, en serio. Ahora siéntate si quieres que te cuente.

―Por qué en el suelo ―se quejó Pansy.

―¿Quieres que te diga o no?

―¡Pero que sensible! Por favor, o majestuosos Gryffindor por… ―Pansy dejó de hablar al ver que Harry se levantaba para irse pero Pansy fue más rápida y se aferró a la mano del moreno―. Es broma Potter, disculpa. Dejare lo pesada. Ahora continúa ¿sí? ―dijo con la expresión más angelical que pudo colocar logrando sacar una sonrisa en Harry.

―Bien… pero para que entiendas debes saber todo desde el principio, en especial lo que yo siento…―entonces Harry le relató a Pansy lo sucedido con todo lujo de detalles.

«No suelo prestar mucha atención a lo que me rodea, pero cuando se trata de Malfoy soy obsesivo. Siempre sospecho de él. Cuesta creerlo pero siempre he deseado que él sea el culpable de cada accidente que me sucede en la escuela. Siempre he querido que lo descubran haciendo algo malo y que lo expulsen.

Pero ¿sabes? Soy algo tonto, me confundo fácilmente cuando se trata de lo que siento. Siempre ando obsesionado con él.

Una vez Malfoy y yo peleamos en el baño del segundo piso _,_ le lance un hechizo. Te juro que no sabía qué hacía ese hechizo. Yo herí de gravedad a Malfoy. Estaba aterrado. No tenía miedo de meterme en problemas tenía miedo de perderlo. Por un segundo pensé en como seria la escuela sin él, odie la idea de que él no estaría ahí. Por suerte Snape llegó en el momento preciso y ayudó a Malfoy. Malfoy no me delató, no podía creerlo.

Después de ese episodio estuve muy confundido. Estuve a punto de volverme loco por las dudas, no entendía por qué no me delató. A medida que pasaban los años la idea de la escuela sin él me aterró, aún lo hace, detesto pensar en eso. Quería que él me mirase. Disfrutaba ser el único que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero no entendía el por qué. Hasta que eso pasó, Tuve un sueño húmedo con Draco Malfoy. Descubrí que mi fantasía era estar con ese rubio pretencioso.

Me costó aceptarlo, estuve en negación un buen tiempo. Pero cada noche los sueños con Malfoy me asaltaban. Mi conciencia me recordaba una y otra vez cuanto deseaba a Malfoy. Pero me sentía miserable, la frustración que sentía era insoportable. Comencé a dejar de dormir para evitar soñar con él. Verlo todos los días y no poder tocarlo me volvía loco. Comencé a tener problemas por no dormir. Mis notas empeoraron, me dormía en clases.

Pero debía aceptar que me gustaba, me sentí tan miserable. Aceptar que me gustaba Malfoy fue tan difícil. Pero fue liberador, muy liberador ».

Harry dejó de hablar mirando las piedras de la pared que tenía en frente. Después de que aceptara lo que sentía por el rubio pudo regresar a ser el mismo de antes o al menos lo intento, aun trata de ser el mismo de antes.

―No tienes idea de lo difícil que es ver a Hermione cada día con Malfoy. Pero lo que más me duele es que ella sabía de mis sentimientos por él ―finalizó de explicar Harry a Pansy.

Pansy permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, miró a Harry. La chica fijó su mirada en las piedras de la pared.

―La verdad Potter, es que sí sé lo miserable que debes sentirte. Yo me siento igual de miserable. A mí me gusta Hermione ―Harry miró sorprendido a Pansy―. Estar enamorada de alguien que tus padres por nada del mundo aceptaran, ver a la persona que me gusta con otro es difícil. Pero que la persona con la que este sea quien llamaste amigo es más doloroso y para empeorarlo él sabia que ella me gustaba ―Pansy dejó que sus lágrimas saliesen, no había llorado, pero ya no podía más. Debía liberarse.

A Harry nunca le había gustado ver llorar a la gente, así que se acercó lentamente y envolvió a la Slytherin entre sus brazos.

―Que irónico ―dijo entre hipidos la chica―. San Potter consolándome.

Harry rió suavemente―. Que esperabas soy un Gryffindor, salvar a serpientitas lloronas es lo mío.

Pansy golpeó el pecho del moreno ganándose un sonido de protesta por parte del moreno.

―Eso te ganas por hacerte el gracioso, Potter ―Pansy se carcajeó al ver como Harry fingía estar enojado―. Pero hablando enserio Potter, tengo miedo de que mis padres me rechacen, por eso no me atreví a llegarle a Granger. Pero no puedo evitar desearla tanto.

―Yo tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Malfoy y yo nunca nos llevamos de la mejor forma. Además si él y yo llegásemos a estar juntos, sé que sus padres no nos hubiesen aceptado, pero ¡sorpresa! Aceptaron a Hermione. ―finalizó con sarcasmo el moreno.

―Pero hay algo positivo en este asunto ―dijo Pansy.

―¿Qué?

―Que Blaise gritó a los cuatro vientos que tiene un novio Gryffindor.

―Sí, Ron está en una especie de nube rosa donde solo caben él y Zabini. ―Pansy rió por la ocurrencia del moreno.

Quedaron en silencio un rato disfrutando de la compañía pero Harry volvió a hablar.

―Sabes, ahora más que nunca sé que no tendré una oportunidad. Se ven realmente enamorados.

―Asquerosamente enamorados ―agregó Pansy.

Pansy miró al moreno. El amor de Harry por Draco se había congelado, el moreno ya no se permitiría sentir algo por el rubio. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer aunque este nunca fuese hecho algo. Pansy fue testigo de cómo Harry se había resignado a perder una batalla que ni siquiera había comenzado.

 **N/A:** Gracias a mi amiga salome que me ayudo a ver los errores que se me habían pasado por alto.

Si hay uno por ahí _sorry_ , fue sin querer queriendo.

Espero que a mi amiga invisible **Seremoon** le guste.

 **Se despide MidoriUP**


	3. Dolorosa Fantasía

**Por una Fantasía**

 **N/A:** Aquí el último capitulo de esta historia de tres capítulos.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi Amigo Invisible Tiene Fantasías" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" en

Este es el primer reto en el que participo así que espero les guste.

Dedicado a mi amiga invisible, la señorita **Seremoon** , espero mis historias bajo tus peticiones llenen o superen tus expectativas.

 **Disclaimer:** como todos saben esto pertenece a J.K Rowling, todos disfrutamos de su trabajo. Yo solo tomo prestado los personajes para construir una historia y compartirla con ustedes. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Slash, femlash, lemon, drama, vocabulario fuerte y posible Occ (lucho contra eso).

En esta historia no existe Voldemort ni la guerra contra el amado Lord oscuro.

 **Capítulos:** 3/3

 **Resumen:** Pansy descubre que Draco sale con la protagonista de sus fantasías, Hermione. Pansy Parkinson en su constante observación hacia la nueva pareja descubre que no es la única disgustada por dicha relación, los celos de Harry Potter son bastante obvios para la Slytherin. Pero uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere y Pansy será consciente de ello.

 _ **Dolorosa fantasía**_

 _Sé que quieres esto. Hermione, sé que quieres ser mía. Estás ansiosa._

 _Observo como te sientas y separas tus lindas piernas._

 _Sabes que voy a ponerme entre ellas. Te miro desde arriba. Quiero verte llena de placeres, quiero verte con los ojos cargados de ese deseo. Quiero que me grites para que te tome porque eres mía. Tú eres mía, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu amor, todo eso es mío._

 _Quiero que me mires y sientas como tomo tus pechos en mis manos. Verte estremecer por la forma en que aprieto tus senos encima de tu brasier confirma el placer que sientes._

 _Lentamente desabrocho la molesta prenda. La deslizo suavemente. Tu piel se eriza. Comienzo a acariciar tus pechos desnudos. Sé que te gusta que los tenga en mis manos._

 _Me arrodillo entre tus piernas para chupar tus pezones. Deslizo mi lengua sobre tu piel. Disfruto escuchar tus gemidos. Gritas mi nombre. Me ruegas por más caricias. Di que eres mía, por favor necesito escuchar de tus labios que eres mía._

 _Separo mi boca de tu piel, me deleito con la imagen. Estas sonrojada y con los ojos inundados de lujuria por mí. Deslizo mi mano por tu abdomen, tocándote y sintiéndote con mis manos. Decido torturarte un poco, deslizo mi dedo índice por tu vientre. Rodeo tu ombligo, siento como tu abdomen se contrae por la caricia. Meto mi dedo en tu braga ¿Sientes mis dedos invadiendo tus bragas? ¿Tu intimidad? esa piel íntima y calurosa por donde se deslizan mis dedos._

― _Hermione, eres cálida ―susurro sobre tu piel._

 _Quito la prenda y miro tu intimidad. Quiero comerte. Sin contenerme deslizo mi lengua._

 _Me separo y te miro a la cara, sé que estás enojada, quieres más._

― _Pansy, por favor ―susurras eroticamente._

 _Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios y vuelvo a meter mi cara entre tus piernas. Te robo gemidos de placer con el movimiento de mi lengua. Deslizo dos de mis dedos en tu interior para darte más placer. Hermione, tus gemidos son gloriosos, tu cuerpo es hermoso. Te deseo tanto. Te amo tanto._

 _Estás por terminar, lo siento. Tus piernas tiemblan y tus manos me sujetan el cabello con fuerza. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz porque sé que estás conmigo._

― _Pansy ―gritas mi nombre._

 _Falta poco, Hermione. Sé que falta poco. No sabes cuánto te amo._

― _Draco, te amo._

 _Mi corazón se rompió cuando llegaste al clímax._

Pansy despertó sobresaltada. La habitación estaba oscura. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. "Incluso en mis sueños" pensó con dolor la Slytherin. Pansy se odió por ser débil, Pansy se odió por amar a alguien que jamás le correspondería. La Slytherin Entendía más de lo que quería a Harry Potter. Detestaba sentirse así, dolida, triste y traicionada.

Pansy se detestaba a si misma porque a pesar de todo no podía odiar a Draco. Culpaba a su mente por crear esas fantasías que la había llevado a fijarse en la castaña. Odiaba a sus fantasías. Odiaba su mente. Odiaba su corazón.

"¡Qué más da!" pensó con dolor. "Jamás tendré una oportunidad" pensó resignada. Por más que a Pansy le doliese, Hermione se veía feliz con el rubio; por más que lo odiase, no podía separarlos. Era una cobarde por renunciar. Pero se merecía eso, nunca había luchado por Hermione. Pansy nunca había querido arriesgarse ahora solo le quedaba esperar que algún día su corazón decidiese olvidar a la castaña.

Solo le quedaba sufrir en silencio _por una fantasía_ que jamás se cumpliría.

 **N/A:** Hola. Bueno este es el final de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado, en especial a ti señorita **Seremoon** , realmente me costó crear esta historia. Este no era el final que quería pero fue el que Salió. Me siento algo mal pero me gusta como quedo. Espero que te haya gustado a ti mi querida amiga invisible y a todos aquellos que la leyeron.

Gracias al foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" por permitirme participar en uno de sus retos y a la señorita Miss Mantequilla por idear este reto.

Gracias a mi amiga salome que me ayudo a ver los errores que se me habían pasado por alto.

Si hay uno por ahí _sorry_ , fue sin querer queriendo.

 **Se despide MidoriUP.**


End file.
